Married Life
by Bexiekun
Summary: Goku and Chichi recently got married - but there's still a hell of a lot Goku doesn't understand about love and marriage. What's with all the grabbing? And no-one warned him about all the yelling!


**Right. So, I LOVE Goku and Chichi. THEY'RE SO DAMN CUTE. :D Writing about them makes me have a big goofy grin on my face.**

**My last few stories have actually been pretty depressing, angst-ridden sob-fests. So I wanted to write a happy-happy-happy story for a change. :) Hope you all like it.**

**Also, I never actually edit my stories. Never have done. Never plan them, either. Teachers have always hated that about me. Whatever comes out of my head is how it stays, so if the flow seems a bit off sometimes, that's why. Although I think it's pretty good. :P**

* * *

><p>Goku stretched out on the grass, folding his arms behind his head as he looked up at the clouds.<p>

This marriage thing was _hard_.

Krillin! Damn Krillin. When Goku had asked him what marriage was at the tournament, all he said was that it meant you ended up living with a woman.

_That_ had sounded easy enough. But Krillin lied! That wasn't all it was at all.

First they had to have some weird ceremony. Goku had to stand with Chichi in front of some dude wearing a dress and repeat stuff he said while their friends sat there and _stared_ at them. Some of them had even been crying, and he didn't get why. Bulma had been gushing beforehand about what a happy day it was, and then she had been sitting there crying her eyes out. If it was so happy, why was she crying? Wasn't crying for when you were sad? Goku hadn't understood a lot of what he had to say, either. "I, Son Goku, know of no lawful impediment..." or something like that.

What the heck did "impediment" mean?

At least the party afterwards had been good. There had been lots and _lots_ of food, Goku remembered fondly. And then some guy had announced that it was time for the bride and groom to have their first dance, and Chichi had stood up, looking down at him expectantly.

Goku had looked back up at her in confusion, cheeks bulging, before hurriedly swallowing and turning to Krillin.

"Why's she staring at me like that?" he had asked. Krillin facepalmed.

"Goku, at a wedding it's traditional for the newlyweds to have the first dance together!"

Goku's brow furrowed. "Dance...?"

"Don't tell me you've never even danced before! Listen, Goku, just go with Chichi. She looks like she's about to clock you one."

And so Goku had stood up as well, and Chichi grabbed his hand, practically dragging him out onto the dance floor. A soppy sounding song started up, and Goku had stood rather awkwardly in the middle of the floor. Chichi rolled her eyes before grabbing his hands – _'Again with the grabbing! Why is she always grabbing me?'_ – and putting them round her waist before wrapping her own arms around his neck. Then they had just kind of revolved slowly on the spot, Chichi smiling happily, Goku feeling rather stupid.

The dancing stuff hadn't been so bad later on, Goku decided, once they stopped playing slow sappy songs and other people starting doing it too. In fact, it had been pretty fun. Goku still wasn't entirely sure what he was doing, so he watched Bulma and Yamcha for a while to try and get an idea – but then Chichi hit him, blushing furiously, when he had done something to her that he saw Yamcha do to Bulma. "Goku, no! People are watching!" she had hissed. Goku _still _didn't know why she hit him. He had only been trying to get that dancing thing right! Goku later ended up getting carried away during a faster song, throwing Chichi up in the air.

It had been a while until she came back down.

Goku had thought that was it. He and Chichi began living together in a little house in the woods together. He thought the main marriage thing was over, and now life would go back to normal, even if he did have to share the house with Chichi.

But it was all different!

Chichi slept in the same bed as him. He had been very confused about that. Was there only one bed in this house? And she clung to him while she slept – _'Always with the grabbing! I don't get it.'_ – resting her head on his chest. It took him a little while to get used to, but after the first couple of weeks, he found he didn't mind that so much. It was actually quite... comfy, laying there like that. He didn't quite understand why, but having her close to him seemed to help him relax.

But during the day, she _yelled_ at him! All the time! Goku didn't know why. He was just being the way he had always been. But there was always something.

"Goku, how many times? Don't just throw your dirty clothes on the floor! Put them in the hamper! Pick them up right now!"

"Goku, stop being so rough with the cutlery, you keep breaking it! Those were a wedding gift!"

"Goku, I just spent hours cleaning this house, and then you come and track mud and dirt all through it! Don't you have any consideration at all?"

"Goku, what do you mean 'What's for dinner?' You just had lunch! If you think I'm cooking again already you've got another thing coming, buddy!"

"Goku, would it kill you to put the seat down?"

Nobody had ever told him being married meant you got yelled at!

She made him go shopping with her, too. This was another alien experience for Goku. If he wanted something to eat, he went out and caught it. But in the city they had places where someone had already hunted the animal, and it was all cut up already in little packets. Goku thought that was boring. It was a lot of fun to go hunting. There wasn't any challenge in just going to a store and *beep*! There's your dinner. But Chichi had said that it was time he joined the modern world, and he wasn't to go chasing animals through the woods like some caveman.

Caveman? But he lived in a house! Goku really didn't understand Chichi sometimes.

Just then, Chichi's voice came floating out from the house, lifting him from his thoughts. "Goku! Lunch is ready." The thought of food immediately cheered Goku up. Getting up from the ground, he stretched his legs before heading into the house.

Chichi was standing by the door waiting for him. As he entered, she stood up on her toes, arms reaching towards him, her face turned towards his hopefully. But Goku didn't seem to notice, just brushing past her.

"Mmm, it smells really good!" he exclaimed happily, before sitting down at the table and inhaling everything in sight. Chichi's shoulders slumped sadly as she sat down with a sigh, taking a plate for herself before Goku ate it all. However, she didn't feel very hungry. She just pushed her food round her plate, watching her husband. She had long since got over the shock she felt when she first witnessed his eating habits.

Finally, Goku dropped the last empty bowl back onto the table, patting his stomach happily. "Oh yeah, that hit the spot!" he said, smaking his lips. "Thanks, Chichi!"

Chichi smiled at him softly before looking down at the table again, thinking. After a few seconds, she looked back up, a determined look in her eyes.

"Goku," she began. "You are... are you happy? You know, with me?"

Goku seemed to consider this, his eyebrows knotting together. "Sure, I guess! It's kinda nice to have some company for a change. It gets pretty boring when I'm on my own."

Chichi sighed. "Goku, that's not what I meant. What I mean is, are you happy being married to me?"

"Well..." he started, looking at her. "Yeah. I think so. You are really nice, and like I said, I like having you around. Even if you do yell at me a lot, about clothes and cleaning and stuff. Why do you do that?"

Chichi blinked. "Well, Goku... it just gets frustrating sometimes, that's all. I try really hard to do my part for us and taking care of the house, but then you don't do anything and mess up what I've done. It's just... I would just like you to do your part, too."

"My part?"

"Well, yes," said Chichi. "Both people have to do their part in a marriage. It's about working together, and compromise."

"It is?" said Goku. Chichi nodded. "Oh. Okay. Well then, I'll try harder to do my part then. Uhhh... what is my part, exactly?"

Chichi couldn't help laughing softly at how clueless her husband was. Goku looked back at her in confusion. _'What's so funny?' _he thought.

* * *

><p>Goku seemed to take Chichi's words to heart, and over the next few days, he tried to do the things she always yelled at him about. If he'd been outside, he'd make sure to take his boots off before coming into the house, so he wouldn't traipse mud everywhere. He made sure to put his clothes in their proper place. And he <em>especially<em> made sure to put the seat down. She always yelled a lot about that.

Right now he was standing in the kitchen doorway, watching Chichi thoughtfully. She was on her hands and knees, scrubbing the floor. She seemed to do stuff like this a lot. Scrubbing, dusting, vacuuming. She always seemed to be cleaning something. Was this part of what he was supposed to do, too?

"Hey, Chichi," he called. Chichi paused in her work, looking up at him. "Uh, do you want some help?"

Chichi blinked in surprise. She certainly hadn't expected that! She smiled at him happily. "Sure, if you like. We can get it done much quicker that way." She said, fetching another scrubbing brush and handing it to him. Goku mirrored Chichi's actions, scrubbing the floor. Within a minute, he was bored. He wanted to stop and go fishing. _'But wait,' _he thought. _'If I'm bored of it this quickly, how bored must she be, doing this all the time?'_

Goku supposed it wouldn't kill him to stick it out.

Once they had finished, Chichi made Goku a snack. Well, it may have been just a snack to him, but Chichi was sure it could feed an entire normal family. Chichi again watched Goku as he ate. He never really showed her much affection. Oh, he was always kind, but he never showed the type of affection she wanted him to. She sat down next to him.

"Goku?" she said once he had finished. Goku looked up at her. Blushing slightly, Chichi continued. "Goku, do you think I'm pretty?"

Goku blinked. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Chichi's blush deepened. "Well, do you like the way I look? Do you like my hair, for example?"

"Well... it's... kinda long." he said, eyeing her hair. She had it down today. "It would get in the way of fighting. Is that why you usually have it tied back?" he absentmindedly reached out and touched her hair, running it through his fingers, examining it. Chichi's heart sped up.

"But... it is kinda soft." said Goku. "I guess it's pretty nice." He looked at her thoughtfully. He had never really considered whether or not Chichi was pretty. She was just Chichi. But now, he looked at her properly – at how her soft black hair framed her face, her shining dark eyes, her cheeks which still held a slight blush, and her lips, which were parted slightly. Goku swallowed nervously.

"Y-yeah. You're pretty, Chichi. Really pretty."

Chichi smiled, and Goku felt his own face start to heat up. "Oh, Goku," she murmured, leaning in and kissing him.

Goku froze for a few seconds before relaxing slightly. She did this a lot. He hadn't quite understood why before, but he had let her do it, although she sometimes looked a little disappointed afterwards, like she had expected him to do something. But Goku hadn't realised quite how nice this was before. _'Her lips are really soft,'_ he thought as his eyes drifted shut. Chichi's arms reached around his neck, kissing him harder. Goku copied her, threading his hands through her hair. _'Wow, her hair really is nice. Maybe she'll wear it down more often if I ask her to.'_

* * *

><p>Chichi and Goku walked together through the shopping district. They had bought their groceries, but Chichi had said she wanted to do some window shopping.<p>

But... they already _had_ windows. Goku frowned in confusion. And they looked fine to him, so why did Chichi want new ones? And he hadn't even seen one window shop yet, anyway. Just as he thought he was starting to understand her more, she went and did something like this.

As they were walking, one of the shop windows caught Goku's eye. He stopped dead, mouth watering. So many cakes! Goku walked up and pressed his nose against the window. Chocolate cakes, cupcakes, cakes with little model people on them, like they had at the wedding – he'd nearly choked on one of those...

Chichi hadn't noticed that Goku was no longer walking beside her, and was still talking. "I was thinking that we could maybe rent a movie or something, Goku, it'd be nice to just sit together and watch something tonight. What do you think, Goku? Goku?" she turned around, blinking. Where on earth had he run off too? She spotted him back up the street, staring into the cake shop. Chichi rolled her eyes.

'_Trust Goku to get distracted by food,'_ she thought. _'Oh well. I may as well just go and pick a movie. He'll still be there when I get back, but I'll probably need to bring a bucket with me to catch the drool.'_ Shaking her head, she turned round again to head for the rental shop, but nearly crashed into two men coming the other way.

"Oh! I'm sorry, please excuse me." she said politely.

"No problem," said one of the men, looking her up and down. "You're too cute to get mad at."

Chichi spluttered. "W-what?"

"Yeah, you're a real hottie," he said. "We were just on our way to a little party a friend of ours is having. Maybe you'd like to join us?"

"No, thank you." said Chichi. "Now if you excuse me, I really must be going." She made to step around him, but he blocked her off. She looked up at him. He was very good looking, she supposed, and was probably not used to women who didn't drop at his feet.

"Hey, don't be like that," he said. "Come on, it'll be fun." He grabbed her arm. He wasn't gripping her hard, and Chichi didn't feel threatened, just uncomfortable. This guy just wouldn't take no for an answer.

Back at the cake shop, Goku had spotted a particularly delicious looking cake. "Oh wow, Chichi, look at that one! It looks so good! Can we get it, Chichi?" he turned, only to find his wife was not standing beside him. He looked around in confusion. _'Oh, there she is!'_ he thought, spotting her further up the street. Goku began to walk up to her when he noticed the men standing in front of her. What did they want? He didn't know them. And Chichi didn't look happy, he realised. She was trying to get away. But then the guy grabbed her arm.

A mist seemed to settle over Goku's vision. He didn't know why, but he was angry. Angry that this guy thought he could touch his Chichi. _'Wait,' _part of his mind thought foggily through his rising anger. _'When did she become __my __Chichi?'_

Chichi was done playing nice. This guy had to learn that not every woman was that easy, and if he had to learn the hard way, so be it. She began to bring her fist back in a punch, but before she could do anything, his hand was suddenly wrenched off her arm, and he started yelling in pain.

"H-hey! What're you doing, you crazy-"

"Get your hands off my wife." said a low voice. Chichi's head whipped round. Goku? But he didn't sound like Goku. And she had never seen Goku look at someone with such anger in his eyes.

Goku flung the man away from Chichi. He flew several feet before crashing into a wall. Regarding Goku with terrified eyes, he hauled himself to his feet and hobbled away as fast as he could. Goku glared at the other man, who whimpered something unintelligible before turning tail and running.

Chichi gazed up at Goku, her mouth hanging open slightly. She had never seen him look like that before. It was pretty frightening. "Goku?" she said softly. Goku blinked, looking down at her, his face relaxing into his normal bewildered expression. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine I guess." Chichi punched his arm lightly.

"I could have taken them both myself, you know." she said, a small smirk on her lips. Goku smiled back, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, I know. I really don't know what came over me. But when I saw that guy touch you... I don't know what happened. I just got so angry, and all I wanted to do was to get him away from you."

Chichi went pink. "R-really? Why?"

"Well... well, because you're..." _'Mine.' _A possessive voice in his head finished. _'My woman. No-one else's.' _Goku blinked, looking down at Chichi. Where had that come from?

"Because I'm what?" Chichi breathed, looking up into Goku's eyes.

"Because... because you're..." Words suddenly left Goku completely. So he gave up trying to articulate his feelings, and instead leaned down, pressing his lips against hers.

A thrill went through Chichi. Goku had _never_ initiated a kiss before. While at first he had seemed bemused by them, he seemed to be enjoying them more and more recently, although it was always left up to Chichi to start. Well, this _was_ a pleasant surprise. She pushed herself up on her toes, flinging her arms around his neck as his circled her waist.

An old woman hobbled by, regarding the young couple with a raised eyebrow. "Kids today," she muttered. "No self-restraint."

* * *

><p>After dinner that night, Goku went to take a quick bath while Chichi got the movie ready. Goku had pouted over the fact she wouldn't let him have the cake yet – they had ended up buying it on the way home. Hmm, maybe some hot cocoa would be nice. She heard the bathroom door open upstairs, so Goku must be finished with his bath. "Goku!" she called over her shoulder. "I'm making some cocoa. Do you want some?"<p>

Goku came down the stairs with just a towel round his waist while he worked another one through his hair. "Eh? What was that, Chi? Couldn't hear you, sorry."

"I said," Chichi began, turning round, "Do you want some co...coa..." the words died on her lips as she took in the sight of her husband. _'Kami have mercy!'_ she felt breathless. She had seen him shirtless before, so why was he having such an effect on her now?

His hair was mussed up from the towel, flopping into his eyes, which were blinking at her, confused. Her eyes followed a drop of water as it dripped from his hair onto his broad shoulder, down his muscled chest, down his abs, before hitting the towel around his waist – which suddenly seemed indecently small. Chichi swallowed, blushing a bright red.

"Chi?" said Goku. "You okay?"

Chichi lifted her eyes to look up at him, breathing heavily. "Yes." she whispered.

Goku stared back at her, seemingly transfixed. She held his gaze, her eyes darkened, the blush still on her cheeks. Something about the way she looked at him seemed to make something stir within Goku. He didn't know what it was, but it seemed to be the same part of him that had gotten so angry earlier that day.

"You sure?" he breathed, walking closer to her. Chichi's eyes moved down his body again. She nodded, whimpering softly, biting her lower lip.

Something seemed to snap inside Goku. He grabbed her suddenly, crushing her to him as he claimed her lips in a rough kiss. Chichi gasped in surprise and pleasure, running her hands all over his body.

Goku didn't have a clue what he was doing. He was acting on some kind of animalistic instinct that had just reared up when he had heard her whimper, and now all he knew was that he needed... something. He needed her. Now. He began pulling at her clothes, making Chichi moan into his mouth. He picked her up and threw her down on the couch, breathing hard. He still didn't know exactly what he was doing. But that didn't matter. His instincts were telling him what to do. He just needed to claim her as his. And she seemed to want that just as much as he did. Chichi reached up, grabbing him, and pulled him on top of her.

* * *

><p>Chichi was panting hard, her arm over her eyes, lying on the floor. They had fallen off the couch at... well, some point. She couldn't remember exactly when. Nor did it really matter. She smiled tiredly. While she had been hoping they would finally consummate their marriage soon, she certainly hadn't expected it to happen like <em>that<em>. The hopeless romantic side of her had been imagining candles, roses, and... well, a bed. But she didn't care. All those trashy romance novels could stuff their candles. This was far better.

"..._Wow._" Chichi looked to her left, where Goku was lying, staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes. She giggled. Sounds like he enjoyed it, too. Goku turned his head to look at her, still trying to catch his breath.

"_That's _what married people do?" he said. He sat up, leaning on his elbow, looking down at his wife. "Chichi..." he began, sounding very serious. "Why the _hell _haven't we done that before?"

Chichi burst out laughing. She gazed up at him, beaming happily, and he grinned back. She flung herself into his arms, and he lay back down, holding her to his chest. She was still giggling. Goku pouted.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." she said, looking up at him, sighing happily. "I love you, Goku."

Goku gently ran his fingers through her hair, smiling softly. He didn't say anything – he still didn't quite understand all this love stuff, and he didn't want to say something he didn't mean. But he definitely felt something for Chichi. More than something. Right now it felt like his insides were dancing a conga just from looking at her. Hey, the conga. That had been a fun dance to learn at the wedding. Da-da-da-da-da-KICK! Until he'd kicked over the buffet, anyway. That had sucked.

"Goku?" said Chichi. Goku shook his head slightly and looked back down at Chichi. "What are you thinking about?"

'_Don't say the conga, don't say the conga, don't say the conga-'_ "Er... cake?" _'Oh yeah, well done.' _His mind said sarcastically. _'Much better.'_

Chichi hit him, although her expression was playful. "Son Goku, don't you ever stop thinking about food?"

"I'm kidding, I swear!" he said, pulling her down into another hug. Resting his chin on the top of her head, he said, grinning, "Can we do it again?"

Chichi just laughed, smacking him lightly, before mumbling a sleepy "Maybe later."

Goku closed his eyes. Yes, he definitely felt something for Chichi, and he was pretty sure it was love. He just wanted to be totally sure before he said anything. He breathed her scent in deeply as he relaxed.

This marriage stuff wasn't so bad after all.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>That's by far the raunchiest thing I've ever written, rofl. And I was blushing like a schoolgirl the entire time, even though I'm twenty-friggin-two years old. xD I get embarrassed very easily.<strong>

**Also, this turned out WAAY longer than I thought – but like I said, I don't plan, I just write. :P**

**Anyway. Review. REVIEW I SAY. I see how many people read my stories in the traffic stats. But hardly anyone ever reviews. I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE. *shiftyeyes*  
><strong>


End file.
